Lady Lightning The middle
by CheshireSaxon
Summary: So this isn't the beginning but its where I'd like to start, Showing Barry that trust is earned not given . That accepting the bad doesn't outweigh the good. But maybe it'll just show that.. not every situation has the right answer
1. Chapter 1

Hazel Mckee 5'3 auburn- ginger red hair hazel eyes B peach- tan skin a36 petite- curvy navel piercing smart- clumsy/ mismatched- friendly/ coy Metahuman : Lightning/ electricty / Lady Lightning

S. 2 Hazel looked from Cisco to Iris to Joe " You don't get it do you ?" they looked at her " What ?" She scoffed " Yes Barry is the flash and yes he is a hero .. the Flash is a hero but do you ever stop to think of Barry in this situation. Joe.. Iris you've known Barry for 15 years.. longer . The Guilt and the pain he's feeling isn't just going to go away. " The brunette crossed her arms over her chest " Eddie sacrificed himself so did Ronnie. But Barry when he looks at this situation he doesn't feel like the hero because 2 men died to save this.. " She bit her lip " He created the singularity because none of you gave him the cold hard facts you all just want him to be happy which isn't bad but people die , you lose family they come and go not accepting that got Barry into this mess. but none of us helped him clean it up so now he won't let us. " Speech over with she turned and walked away.

" Hey " She watched his head snap up and pause at her arrival. Barry bit his lip " Here to - " " No, I'm not here to .. " she laughed " I'm here because .. my brother's um he's adoption came through and the mother gave birth " Barry frowned " I.. don't understand.. why are you tell me this ?" Hazel stepped forward biting her lip " because.. I want you to come with me to the hospital so.. you can meet Henry " Green eyes widened " H-Henry ?" She grinned " yeah.. Henry Christopher Meyers 6lbs 11 oz. 21 in. long beautiful baby boy so please. " Barry swallowed shoulders deflating " okay " She squealed jumping forward to hug him, Barry caught her easily around the waist " Thank you " He rolled his eyes before flashing out of the building, they came to sudden stop out of the Hospital. Walking in she gasped when strong arms engulfed her but Hazel only laughed softly gripping her brother back,  
" Benji.. this is Barry" The taller man with the olive skin stepped back his brown eyes moving to the man in the doorway " Hi, come in . I'm Ben " he offered a hand which Barry took " thanks..." Hazel bit her lip watching waiting then suddenly Christian turned " Oh.. Barry this is Christian my husband " Green eyes widened and his eyebrows went up but he still smiled at the man who without a thought reached over and settled the newborn into his sister-in-law's arms " here you go " Hazel's body tensed up and she held the infant carefully " Where's Cherry ?" her voice was soft and Christian hummed watching Barry step up behind the petite woman. " She has two other deliveries tonight, lots of paperwork . " Barry swallowed thickly staring at the baby " Haz.. said his names Henry ?" Ben smiled " yeah.. its the doctor that helped deliver all three of us.. Henry Allen " Barry's eyes widened and he was staring at Hazel " you knew ?" Hazel looked up at him " yeah.. I knew " she looked back down to the infant leaning in and kissing his forehead " you will be an amazing little boy and an incredible man Henry Meyers. " the baby boy gave a whine then a coo before settling, Hazel turned looking up at Barry " go on " the man swallowed staring down at the infant then slowly reached to rub his finger on the infants soft skin then leaned in and placed his mouth where Hazel's was to leave a kiss of his own. Hazel smiled slowly looking at her brother " Barry.. is Henry's son, Barry Allen " Ben blinked looking at Barry " oh.. wow"  
She handed baby Henry to her brother before turning to Barry " okay ?" he nodded clearing his throat " yeah. " Hazel took his hand looking at her brothers " I'll come over.. call me if you need anything " Ben smiled " of course " they kissed cheeks before Hazel walked Barry out of the hospital. It was quiet as they walked Barry too involved with his thoughts to want to run, Hazel made it all the way back to her apartment before Barry came out of it. She smiled " was that okay ? or .. " He nodded " yeah.. no that was.. I needed that."

Hazel looked at the others while Caitlin spoke then Iris responded . She felt sort of out of it but enough to understand that Caitlin thought he was telling the truth and that Barry was suspicious. Watching Barry put Jay in the pipeline she thought it was odd that he was familiar yet a complete stranger to her.

Hazel felt her body tensed standing besides Barry who was of course very much against Jay and she had to agree but the others seemed to not understand . It was Iris that seemed to somehow talk Barry into giving Garrick a chance which.. pissed her off. She thouroughly refused to accept Jay keeping quite the distance between them . As days passed into weeks and weeks into months Hazel gave him a wide berth and unfortuantely the others noticed specifically Barry and Cailtin. Cait who seemed to be taken by the man which.. Hazel definitely had a problem with, but she kept her mouth shut. Barry caught her arm on the way out of the cortex " hey.. can we talk " she wished her powers worked on him, but with Barry's speed her electric - lightning powers were basically canceled out since his body only absorbed it. Hazel sighed " Barry- "  
" please ? it'll be quick " She bit her lip " fine, what is it ?" Barry looked down the hall and swerved them away down a different hall leaning back against the concrete wall " Whats your problem with Jay ?" She scoffed " problem ? you mean the smae one you had till Iris some how convinced you to ignore your instincts ?"  
Barry tensed " Hazel - " " No ! Caitlin.. you, Cisco .. all of you are some how ignoring everything that's happened in the last year. We dealt with a man who betrayed all of us while helping both us with the powers he gave us .. on Purpose. And on top of that he took away people we love. Yes Jay isn't Wells or Thawne whatever but he could be like Hannibal Bates or Snart or any of the bad people that we've dealt with their is no solid tangiable proof, proof you can analyze or hold in your hand. Yes he's probably from a different Earth since their is no Jay Garrick on ours and yes he knows about the helmet but that doesn't prove anything except that he lives on Earth 2 " Barry stared at her opening his mouth but apparently wasn't finished "On top of that what does it matter ? He's a stranger who comes and goes as he pleases. And it took him 6 months to find everything out ? really? We both know that if you lost your speed regardless you could've figured something in quicker then 6 months. No offense but Your not exactly great at keeping The Flash a secret hell nearly everyone in our close knit knew besides Iris. The way you act whenever anyone brings up the alter ego isn't exactly subtle. Once you or I is figured out everything else is easy just look at how Hartley figured it all out. " Barry sighed " Hazel.. I can't .. We can't always be so .. closed off - " " Yes.. we can After everything in our normal lives happened then becomeing Metahuman superheroes I think being on guard is never a bad idea, we've been double crossed enough. I will not be delusional enough to suddenly trust a total stranger because 'once upon a time he had powers' I don't trust him, I don't like him.. and honestly.. I can't do this anymore. " 


	2. Chapter 2

Barry stared " What ?" his voice held confusion but the sadness etched on his face confirmed to her that he knew what she meant.

" Barry.. we were partners.. for a year you and me we stood back to back and handled metas together. I understood these last 6  
months that you needed space time to heal but refusing to let me make my own choices with my powers . Not trusting me.. that it"  
She looked away " I trusted you , I've been trusting you we grew together into heroes.. and you took that away from me. "  
Her eyes met his briefly " I .. can't .. Barry I let you push me away because being here.. 10 months in a coma nearly a year fighting  
beside you and walking in here I couldn't breathe and then.. the others pushed us back here.. expected me to stay and help and I  
have. "  
Barry stared at her " Hazel please"  
She shook her head taking his hands slowly " But I can't because we don't work anymore.. we're not partners we haven't been for  
months and Everybody is.. their different of course, but Cailtin with Jax and Hewitt. Jay .. Harry - Dr. Wells whatever. I can't  
help you fight Zoom my powers don't work on him . I'm .. I can't "

She closed her eyes " I understand that you love them and yes Joe's a cop but Iris she doesn't offer anything except  
standing and asking questions or when Joe wants you to do what he wants. They are your family I get that but this isn't a  
team not my team I've tried so hard to accept that I'm not part of this.. not anymore. "  
Tears slipped down her cheeks " I love you Barry Allen and their will always be a place for you in my heart and my home and I  
hope its the same for you. I will be here if you need me But.. my sister is getting married, my brother has a family. I .. would  
like to know if I'm capable of having my own.. "  
Barry stared at her " Hazel.. " he bit his lip hands moving down to touch her hips " I .. never imagined doing this without you.. I  
mean the first 3 metas you weren't awake but we went through everything.. Oliver, Eddie, Wells. So much has happened with us. "  
Hazel smiled leaning up slowly and kissing him softly, he sighed softly pillowing his lips against hers . They separated carefully  
resting foreheads against eachother " its not Goodbye Barry "  
He nodded " I know.. I do , I just know we'll miss you . I'll miss you"  
She smiled burying her face in his chest, he held her waist hugging her tightly " you gonna tell them ?"  
Her dark hair bunched up against his cheek " yeah.. I'm scared "  
Barry bunched her shirt up in his hands " It'll be fine.. you'll be fine, I know you will. "  
Hazel nodded sighing softly fingers twisting in his sweater " c'mon lets get this over with. "  
She pulled away briefly " promise me something "  
He frowned " anything "  
Hazel smiled softly " call before showing up with anybody because I swear if you show up with somebody running from a meta  
without a warning I'll hurt you "  
He grinned kissing her forehead " of course, just a phone call away. "  
Hazel hummed " mm maybe but we can still have coffee on Saturdays.. like we used to ."  
He nodded " absolutely. "

They slowly made their way back to the cortex the others looking up when they heard them enter " hey "  
Cisco frowned noticing the tear tracks first " whats wrong ?" he reached forward but Hazel sighed making him pause, the others  
seemed to notice. Barry squeezed her hand " Hazel has to tell you all something " She smiled at him before stepping into the center  
" I.. mm " she cleared her throat meeting Barry's eyes he nodded " its okay. "  
Hazel licked her lips " I.. I'm leaving "  
the statement was met with silence it was Joe that spoke " what ? "  
She sighed " Last year.. when I woke up and look Cailtin, Cisco you are the best friends I could've ever asked for.  
You helped me even when I thought I could never be ... whole again. Joe I " she  
smiled at him " I don't think there is a big enough thank you . My dad is a politican and I love him but you have been here for me  
just as much as for Barry. "  
Hazel closed her eyes before opening them again looking at them as a whole " but .. After the singularity after the breaches... its  
not -I can't do this. I'm not here anymore not really. I'll be here if you need me If you call I'll answer and i love you all so much so  
I want to stay connected but I can't help you with Zoom. I can't help you with this... I need to go .. to move on. I was broken "  
her voice cracked and she watched Barry walk towards her as Caitlin stood . She cleared her throat " after everything.. I was  
broken but you all helped me with my powers, you put me back together. stitched up my flaws, gave me enough hope to believe in  
myself. And I'm asking you to ... let me go . "  
Barry settled his hand on her hip " Hazel will always be apart of our team" he turned to her "you ever want to come back your spot  
is open always. "  
She smiled at him then the others " I'll be leaving so .. hugs ?" Joe laughed capturing her in his arms, She buried her face in his  
shoulder letting him squeeze her. When he let her go Cisco had her in his arms just as quick , Hazel tipped her head up to whisper  
in his ear " you'll always be my hero, Cisco Ramon. " He sniffled pulling away when she met familiar brown eyes Hazel gave a  
sad teary smile leaning there foreheads together " my sister "  
Caitlin laughed hugging her " We may not see eye to eye but I'll always love you Caity "  
the taller woman squeezed her " And I'll always love you "  
they stepped back and Hazel faced Iris awkwardly " um.. I guess I should say this now.. I "  
She paused making the others frown, Iris was confused watching Barry place a hand on Hazel's back  
" Hazel ?"

She shook her head " When Barry told me how his mother died... I was .. " she paused biting her lip " I didn't understand  
I mean.. I did but when Joe said that your mother had died when you were 4 I couldn't connect the dots. You didn't have a mother,  
you were too young to really optain a full memory to come to develop a conclusion Barry was 11 he had a mother for 11 years.  
She was taken from him. Something he has never gotten over or accepted . " Barry's hand tightened on her back but she didn't  
notice " Meeting Henry and Joe it explained alot of why Barry is the way he is. Joe also explains you. My father.. while I love him  
he .. wasn't around alot when I was growing up Benjamin was .. my only real male rolemodel. My mother.. " She laughed " my  
mother was.. the most manipulative, dramatic, numbing, unemotional person I have ever met. She used to .. dig her nails into  
my arm till I had crescents indented in my skin I still do to this day. When I left.. when I finally was able to leave home I couldn't  
feel anything. My mother was a monster gave me a very.. difficult childhood. Yes you and Barry lost your mothers, but you didn't  
have a mom growing up , Barry has 11 years of amazing memories of his mother that definitely out weigh her murder and losing  
his father . Because he gained another one. Joe raised you and he never gave up on you. "


	3. Chapter 25

Her breath shuddered " Don't ever  
take that for granted, You weren't abused and your childhood was damn near perfect. Yeah you went through trauma and I'm  
not discounting that. But holding it above everything else .. well it makes those of us who did go through worse feel... a bit..  
unstable " She cocked her head " There.. all done, that didn't hurt too much did it ?"  
Her eyes glowed yellow breifly before she stepped back looking at Joe and Barry " That was for you two as well. " She then walked  
out of the cortex.

" Did you know that ?"  
Barry turned his head to look at Iris, but it was Caitlin that answered " she never told you did she ?"  
Joe, Iris and Barry looked at Cisco and Caitlin " told us ?"  
Cisco's eyes widened " You spent all that time with her and she never told you about her chidhood ?"  
Joe shifted " I read about it.. in her medical, juvie and social services file. "  
Barry sighed " we.. she told me a few things but I .. it was only because of her scars that I asked. "  
Iris frowned " Scars ?"  
Cailtin sighed " Raine.. James- Mckee was a .. she was a monster. she did.. horrible things to her. " her brown eyes met Joe's " like  
you said you read her medical file.. You saw the photos, read the descriptions. "  
Joe nodded " yeah.. I just" he trailed off making Iris sighed " Explanantion please "  
" You heard her Her mother abused her.. for years, left scars on her.. real ones that we have seen and felt. "  
Cisco sighed " she told me about one once, the one on her back .. near her kidney."  
Barry's eyes widened " really ?"  
He nodded " Raine wanted her to date this Senator's son .. more like forced her. Hazel .. well they had a fight and her mom took  
his side.. she was drunk and mad .. it was a bad fight Benji had to take her to the hospital . Raine attacked her.. with a knife..  
luckily she only nicked her kidney so .. Hazel still has 2 . But it was the first time her mother took a knife to her.. but not the last. "  
The room was deadly silent, Barry stared at the entry way and he felt the need to race after the woman who had become.. his  
partner but he knew Hazel didn't feel that way anymore and he couldn't blame anyone but himself.


	4. Chapter 3 the beginning

S. 1

This is the rough draft of the first few episodes of Season one, I want to post this for now just so you guys have some bacakground. One day I might go back and write some more of it .

She felt her whole body jerk forward and her eyes snapped open. Her chest heaved and she could hear beeping and voices and once  
she got her bearings her eyes focused and she could hear " Hazel, Hazel breathe. "  
She sucked in a breath focusing on the woman in front of her, she was beautiful her brunette hair lighter then her own. Big brown  
eyes staring at her " what? wh- " she tried to speak but her throat was dry " here , Cait gave her some space. " the straw placed in  
her mouth and she sucked the water down coughing when it went down roughly " slow.. slow "  
Hazel relaxed once her throat was better she met green eyes that were staring at her " I was here.. just a few weeks ago "  
She blinked " where? "  
" Star Labs , everything's fine You're okay Hazel " She blinked " my brother? "  
" He's out of town at the moment but we'll call him okay ?"  
Hazel nodded watching them unhook the machines when another man suddenly appeared he scared her enough to yelp and then  
suddenly the bed was sparking and " oh My God ! " She was off the bed in seconds and the fire that was starting was out " what?  
What just .. Oh my god Oh my god " Hands on her face brought her back and she blinked staring into green eyes " your okay, we'll  
explain everything I promise. But you gotta calm down . "

She had powers just like this .. Barry Allen, he had super speed which was honestly epic. Watching him was amazing and Hazel  
got to learn about her own powers with him and Dr. Wells guiding her. Cisco was apparently already working on a name and a  
suit which she hadn't been sure she was ready for.  
Learning that Barry was basically immune from her powers was discovered during a fight.. with the Arrow. They both had been  
hit by Prism the meta with an anger problem, but dicovering Oliver Queen was the Arrow was pretty incredible.

" So.. have they ever fought eachother ?" Caitlin raised an eyebrow at Diggle, but it was Dr. Wells that spoke " no.. Barry wasn't  
entirely comfortable with it.. Hazel has an.. upsetting childhood. " John looked at Felicity who bit her lip, she knew she'd hacked  
Hazel's juvie files and her social services one as well. Being a congressmen's daughter didn't mean she wasn't abused which she  
was by her mother.  
" So you have no idea if their powers will end in .. a bad day ?"  
Dr. Wells chuckled " I suppose we will see. " they turned back to the screen and thats when they saw the pair, Barry in red and  
Hazel in white. Her hands had static rushing around them and she made no heistation to throw her hands forward and send the  
lightning at him, it hit Barry's chest they all watched in surprise as Barry tilted his head back and absorbed the electricity before  
rushing forward and trapping her in his arms. Hazel thrashed elbowing him hard before flipping him over her shoulder, Barry  
grunted scrambling up tackling her. Hazel grimaced as her back hit the uneven concrete beneath her and they proceeded to roll  
across the ground trying to top the other. It was Barry that won his larger body pinning her down Hazel tried to electrocute him  
but he only continually asborbed each hit making Hazel thrash in anger. When Oliver appeared suddenly and shot the dart it  
knocked Hazel out effectively sadly Barry could easily run it off.

Hazel woke slowly groaning as her hands flew to her head. " Hey, guys she's waking up " She whined fluttering her eyes open and  
that's when she met blue eyes, Hazel frowned " Oliver ?"  
He grinned " hey, how you feeling ?"  
Hazel let those big hands help her sit up " oh, like I'm back in college. Holy shit. "  
Oliver laughed it was echoed by Felicity and Cisco, Cailtin was already handing her the migrane pills which Hazel took gratefully.  
" mm, Did you guys get Bivilo ?"  
Cisco grinned " yes, we also learned a few things."  
Hazel frowned looking at them " learned what ?"  
" Your powers are like a drug to Barry, it was crazy you two fighting.. pretty epic but still he can absorb your electricty and use it  
to power his speed. your like Meth to him or something its kinda of awesome "  
Cailtin shot a look at him and Felicity winced " Anyways, do you remember anything ?"  
Hazel frowned rubbing the back of her neck " nothing pleasant, I'm really sorry for what I said to you guys. I didn't realize I was so  
angry."  
Oliver shrugged " it comes with the territory. "

Barry's eyes were trained on her and the others slowly backed out of the medbay to leave the two meta's alone. Hazel sighed " hey"  
He nodded walking forward slowly " How's your head ?" She hummed " getting better, Cait gave me some pills"  
Barry swallowed moving to sit at the end of the bed " I.. Haz- "  
" Its fine Barr " she reached for his hand slightly startled when a shot of electricity came off him to surge through her fingers " oh "  
he grunted " its from you I keep.. doing that, shocking everyone. "  
She sighed " I'm not mad at you, "  
He nodded quietly tangling there fingers together, Hazel rested her head on his shoulder " I.. guess its a good thing I can't hurt you "  
Barry hummed kissing her head " Damn right, its also good that you can energize me in a fight. "  
She met his eyes " I suppose. "


	5. Chapter 4 the future

Hazel's whole body was thrumming watching and without thought she slammed her body into Henry's as Zoom rushed grabbing  
her instead of the man her hands outstretched to shoot as much electicity at Barry.  
She recognized the house, Barry's house from the photos. Hazel didn't fight against the arm around her throat she knew Hunter  
wasn't going to choke her. Barry stared at her pleading with Hunter not to kill her " Barry- "  
" baby, its going to be okay. You'll be okay. "  
Hazel stared into his impossibly green eyes " I love you, I love you so much. I wish we had more time. You have to promise you'll  
watch out for my family, make sure their safe "  
" Haze you'll be fine - "  
" Promise me Barry ! "  
Hunter's voice echoed after her " yeah Barry promise her. "  
Barry glared " Don't ! please don't hurt her she's not who you want "  
" Goddamnit Barry Allen ! You promise me ! "  
" Okay I promise, Hazel baby"  
But the second he promised Zoom brought his arm up and Hazel gasped as the hand vibrated through her chest " Nooo! " was the  
last thing she heard as Zoom dropped her.  
Barry caught her body before it could hit the floor gazing down at her

S3. Ep. 1  
Barry rolled over blinking open his eyes and which widened when he realized who he was laying next to. Hazel was laying beside  
him from what he could see she was wearing one of his shirts and her hair was spread across the pillow " Haz ?"  
She whined, her leg sliding against his " not yet " she mumbled nuzzling further into her pillow. Barry's eyes widened wondering  
how much did he change saving his mother, he sat up quickly shaking the bed. Hazel grumbled rolling over the blanket slipping  
down showing off the pale skin of her thighs and a pair of red cotton underwear. Barry blinked and grabbed her waist, Hazel  
groaned opening her eyes meeting Barry's " Barr " she whined " please, its Saturday let me sleep in"  
" hold on " he stared at her cupping her face and stroking her cheek " your here "  
she frowned then smiled sadly straddling his lap " baby, I know we didn't exactly talk last night but I wouldn't have stayed the night  
if I didn't love you " she kissed him softly " we fought but I know you love me and I know you just needed some space. I promise  
I'm not going anywhere. I did leave our apartment. " She said with a giggle " but seriously you really wore me out last night please  
let me sleep "  
Barry swallowed " okay, yeah I'm going to make breakfast. "  
She kissed him winding her arms around his shoulders " thank you "  
he gripped her hips making her hum " I'll get up soon, promise."  
He nodded distractedly before standing carefully and leaving the bedroom, Hazel watched him biting her lip worriedly before  
rolling over to go back to bed.


End file.
